


jealousy makes the heart cold

by qtiphaven



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, MCC - Freeform, Maybe. - Freeform, Oneshot, am i projecting?, hurt/comfort is questionable., oh god how do i tag, please tell me what else to tag this with, this is entirely based on my adhd and axiety byw, tm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtiphaven/pseuds/qtiphaven
Summary: When Tommy gets more points then Techno during the MCC, some unpleasant fights happen between a family.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, they are family. nothing more. please dont make it more
Comments: 7
Kudos: 482





	jealousy makes the heart cold

**Author's Note:**

> my man technos way out of character i am so sorry.

Tommy was doing pretty well in the Mincraft Championships, better than what he would normally do. Maybe it was because of his team this time, as he was with his family, Phil, Techno, and Wilbur. As of right now Tommy was ahead of _all_ of them, something that rarely ever happened. He was even ahead of his oldest brother _Technoblade._ To say the least, Tommy was extremely excited. He was, in fact, proud of himself. He had been training for the Championships for so long now, hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of his family. 

The next game was soon starting, but after two hours of non stop playing, the admins allowed the players to rest for almost 20 minutes. Tommy’s team was teleported to a waiting room, a flash of nausea hitting Tommy. The feeling was quickly replaced by glee when he checked his stats, still seeing that he was ahead of his family.

“You see this Techno? I am ahead of you! By a lot!” Tommy said, still staring at the stats in awe. Techno let out a cough, not bothering to answer Tommy in a full sentence. Tommy didn’t seem to notice, but both Phil and Wilbur shared a look, silently asking each _what the hell is Technos problem was._ Sure, they expected Techno to be a little competitive with his brother, that was just in nature. But _ignoring_ him was something that Techno did not do. Even when he was upset, he would be upfront and blunt about it.

“Seems the hours of work have finally paid off, huh?” Wilbur says, not that he would admit it, he was proud of Tommy, even if all he did was brag about how he was better than Wilbur. Tommy just nodded, still staring at the stats, as if he looks away the stats will change. 

“Quit starin’ at the stats and get ready for the next round. This next rounds your weakest area, you should know that,” Techno says, his voice harsh. Tommy glances up at him, confusion clearly shown on his face. He quickly closes out of the stats, not wanting to upset him anymore. 

* * *

The next round goes okay, if you don’t include Tommy losing his spot at the top and being knocked back almost ten places. They had lost...by a lot. He was doing well at first, for not being well practiced in the area, but when he had messed up a jump, Techno let him know. 

“Tommy, you _should’ve_ made that jump. There was no reason for you to mess it up. Maybe if you would’ve been practicing instead of gloating you would still be in first.” Techno says after seeing Tommy miss the jump. Tommy visibly flinched after hearing that. It was normal for them to tease each other after they messed up, but Techno had only said something to Tommy, singling him out. 

Not wanting to hear Techno say something like that again, Tommy tried his hardest to win, which did not work out in his favor. Every time he tried to jump, he would fall and respawn at his latest check point. The round lasted ten minutes, not ending till everyone was finished. Techno finished in record time, four minutes and fifty-two seconds. Wilbur at exactly six minutes and Phil at six minutes and four seconds. Everyone had finished at the seven minute mark, everyone but Tommy that is. He knew they were all watching, wondering what was taking him so long to make one jump. Even though he couldn’t see him, he knew Techno’s eyes were trained on him, criticizing his every move. He felt like crying when he saw that the ten minutes was only thirty second away, knowing he wouldn’t make it. He tried his best to make it the last time, he really did, but was not able to before the ten minutes ended. 

When Tommy was teleported to the lobby, where everyone was as of now, all he got was pity looks, people telling him he did good, he had just mumbled a thanks and continued looking for Phil, as he was the tallest and the easiest to find. When he did find Phil he was talking to Wilbur, Techno nowhere to be found. 

“Hey!” Tommy says, trying to not to show how embarrassed he was, ignoring how his voice cracked when he spoke. Phil looked at him, stopping his conversion with Wilbur. He slightly smiled, but not one filled with pity, just a genuine one. 

“That was rough to watch, not going to lie to you. What the hell happened?” a voice from behind him asked. Tommy turned around, already knowing who it was. _Techno_. He was checking his stats, not even paying attention to Tommy’s face, which was full of hurt. Wilbur opened his mouth, ready to say something, when Techno started talking again.

“First you brag about how high your stats are and now you can’t even make a simple jump? Maybe I was wrong for teaming up with you,” he says, this time looking up at him, fully aware of what he was saying. 

After what seems like forever, Phil walks up to Techno, whispering something in his ear and continues walking, Techno following behind him. Wilbur put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, turning him around to face him. 

“You know what he was saying wasn’t true right? I don’t know what the _fuck_ has gotten into him, but you did fine.” Wilbur said, searching for some sort of reaction from Tommy. Tommy simply sighed, shaking Wilburs hand off of him and muttering a ‘yeah’. The next round, and final round, was in less then two minutes. Wilbur quickly checked his stats. And then he sees it. 

**11th. TommyInnit- 5,823**

**12th. TechnoBlade- 5,798**

* * *

The next game was the last one, the winner of this round being the winner of the whole championship. Wilbur and Phil had gotten out first, being hit almost as soon as the clock started. Techno had hit two people and let his guard down for a second too long, getting hit and teleported to crowd with everyone else. There were two people left, all Tommy had to do was avoid being hit and take out two people. So he kept running trying to get his aim down. He shot and missed, giving the other team an opportunity to shoot him. And they did.

* * *

Tommy tried his best to not look disappointed. He congratulated everyone and joked around with Wilbur and Phil. Techno hadn’t spoken to him, not even looking in his direction. Despite doing pretty well minus that one round and the one he fucked up for his family, Tommy didn’t feel like celebrating. He didn’t know why Techno was angry at him, even before the round he messed up. He kept trying to figure out what he said or did. 

They decided on Phil's place for dinner, but when they got there, the tension was so thick in the air that it could be cut with a knife. Phil had made dinner with the help of Wilbur and Techno, the hostility from Techno was nowhere to be seen when he was with Wilbur and Phil. The _minute_ Techno started talking to Tommy the harsh words were back, telling Tommy the multiple easy he could have won for them if he would have done _better._ Wilbur and Phill either somehow didn’t manage to hear this or they didn’t they didn’t care. Tommy was hoping it was the first option. 

The dinner was good, Wilbur kept the conversation light, avoiding the topic of the Championships. Towards the end of the dinner, Techno felt the need to speak.

“You did good out there, on the parkour course, Wilbur” he said, drinking out of his glass as he finished, “you finished in good time.”

“Can we not ta-”

“Phil, you also did pretty good, you finished right after Wilbur.”

“Let’s not talk about this right now,” Phil said, looking Techno straight in the eyes. He continued.

“You know,” Techno started, diverting his gaze to Tommy, “we probably could’ve won if _somebody_ didn’t fuck it up _twice in a row.”_

Tommy sat at the table, not even looking at him. He kept his eyes on his now empty plate and tried to think straight, his thoughts a mixture of _god what did I do wrong_ and _I’m such a fuck up, maybe he’s right._ Nobody seemed to notice that he was uncharacteristically quite, and only breathing short, shallow breaths, as Wilbur started to go off one Techno.

“God damnit! What the hell is your problem today?” Wilbur all but yelled.

“I was just _saying_ that if Tommy wouldn’t have fucked up our chance at winning-”

“Is this about the stupid fucking stats? Because he ranked higher than you this _one fucking_ time?”

“Techno. Wilbur. Out. Now.” Phil said in a demanding voice, one he didn’t use very often. Both the men stopped yelling at each and walked out of the house. As soon as the door was closed, the yelling could be heard again, just muffled enough so you could barely hear. 

“Tommy, look at me,” Phil said, in front of him on his knees. Tommy tore his head away from the plate, looking right past Phil’s face, not wanting to meet his eye. 

“Nothing he said was true okay?” 

“I know,” Tommy whispered, “I didn’t want to upset him

though.”

“Yes, I… I think he’s just angry that you got better stats then him, which is not something that he should be _this_ angry about.”

Tommy quickly pulled his arms around Phil. They sat like that for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> hello gang. i cannot stop writing hurt/comfort <3.
> 
> anyway i am taking suggestions for one shots, either comment them or dm me discord. moonsmoothie #7997  
> wont write smut or anything like that. no shipping minors. wont write major character death.


End file.
